


Inheritable Fears

by TheFoolsKnight



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Book 1: City of Bones, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Jace is afraid of ducks, Magnus Bane Saves the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Magnus drops by the institute and finds an indifferent Isabelle, a mopey Jace and a recovering Alec,  and drags them out to Central Park. Secrets are revealed and conclusions are made.OR the one in which Magnus finds out about Jace’s fear of ducks and realizes he's a Herondale, saving us two long books of pining
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Inheritable Fears

“Chin up, Wayland,” Magnus said as he walked past Jace on the path in Central Park. “It’s a lovely day, isn’t it?”

Jace raised his chin briefly to glare at Magnus. “For you, perhaps.”

“Ignore him,” Isabelle said, checking her nails as they stopped walking for a brief moment. “He’s just sulky because he can’t flirt with Clary, now that they’re siblings.”

Jace’s face fell again, quite literally. He ducked his head, staring at the dry leaves and twigs scattered on the path, feeling utterly miserable at his life.

Why, oh why did the one girl he genuinely had feelings for just  _ had _ to be his sister? Why was the universe so cruel to him?

“How nice of you to wait for me,” came a dry sarcastic voice from nearby. Jace turned his head slightly to see Alec walking on his crutches, slowly making his way towards them. 

Right. That’s why they were out in the first place. Magnus had dropped by in the institute an hour or so ago to check up on Alec, after which he had decided that Alec needed sunlight and a good walk, and dragged the three of them outside. Jace was only here for his  _ parabatai _ , not for the warlock. Isabelle, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind making small talk with the warlock.

"Oh, by the way," Jace said, looking at Magnus. "It's Morgenstern now, not Wayland."

Magnus frowned, eyes flicking over Jace as if he were some unsavory specimen. Isabelle wrinkled her nose. 

"It's so weird, though. I mean, till now you had one surname, and now you have another."

"Don't remind me," Jace muttered.

Alec, who finally caught up with them now, said, "Can we go back to the institute now?"

"Don't be so hasty," Magnus said with a saccharine smile. "You need to get used to those crutches of yours."

Magnus swiveled and resumed his walk, followed by Isabelle. Alec sighed and had just moved his crutch when Jace grabbed his arm and said with an eyebrow raised,

"I thought you didn't like that warlock?"

Alec bit his lip, looking absolutely stunned by that question for a moment. 

"He saved my life," he mumbled petulantly.

Jace curled his lip. "If you say so."

He took a step forward, and frowned when something crunched under his foot. Jace squinted down at the pavement, and saw white crumbs scattered all over the path.

“Is that bread?” Jace muttered, and no sooner had he said the words that something assaulted him from the side. He caught a glimpse of dark feathers, heard a cacophony of very distinct quacks, and when his brain caught up with the fact that he was surrounded by ghastly ducks, he froze and screamed.

“Jace, wha-“ Alec was interrupted by Jace screaming even louder, when the ducks, disturbed by his screams began to thrash their wings. Afraid they were going to peck him to death with their beaks, Jace stumbled backwards, right into Alec.

They fell to the ground, and when Alec let out a cry he realised that he had just fallen on top of Alec’s injured legs, and thankfully had the sense to roll off before scrambling at his belt for a seraph blade. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” Magnus thundered, rushing back to them with Isabelle by his side. Luckily, they had already glamoured themselves, so no mundanes noticed when a flurry of blue sparks drove the ducks away.

Jace shakily stood up, his unnamed seraph blade still in his hand, and immediately received a thwack on the head from Isabelle. Magnus on the other hand had dropped down to Alec’s side, checking on his injuries. 

“What the hell, Jace?” Isabelle chided.

“In my defence-“ Jace pointed to the devils which were still retreating. “I was being attacked by those monsters!”

Isabelle made a pained noise in his throat. Magnus raised an eyebrow up at him. Alec just seemed defeated, staring into the distance with a sour look on his face.

“Are you afraid of ducks?” Magnus asked.

“I’m not  _ afraid  _ of them!” Jace protested. “I just don’t trust them. Bloodthirsty little beasts, they are. You can never trust a duck.”

Magnus frowned, standing up and pulling Alec to his feet. “Funny. I knew a Shadowhunter who’d say the exact same thing. In fact-“ Magnus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I know of an entire family, generations of them who’d say the same thing. Are you sure you’re not a Herondale?”

Jace frowned at that. “You think I don’t know what my last name is?”

“To be fair, you didn’t really know until two days ago,” Isabelle pointed out.

Jace hesitated.

“Now that I think about it,” Magnus went on. “I did think you were a Herondale until I found out you were a Wayland. But you’re not a Wayland are you? And I’ve known both the Morgensterns and the Herondales for a few centuries now, and- yes, you’ve got to be a Herondale.”

Jace narrowed his eyes at Magnus. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Magnus said, his eyes glinting as if he’d just solved an ancient puzzle. “In fact, I know several people who can confirm that you’re a Herondale. Besides, Herondales are notorious for their irrational fear of ducks.”

Jace blinked several times. The universe didn’t seem so cruel anymore.

“So I’m not a Wayland  _ or  _ a Morgenstern, but a Herondale?”

“Yep.”

“So… I’m not Clary’s brother?”

“Nope.”

The four of them stood in silence for several moments, until the truth finally seemed to register in Jace’s brain. Magnus had never understood the Herondale’s strange fear of ducks, but he was pretty sure that the fear was somehow a family trait.

“I’m not Clary’s brother,” Jace whispered, before yelling it out louder. “ _ I’m not Clary’s brother!” _

He let out an unearthly screech and ran down the path, presumably to find Clary. Isabelle cursed under her breath and ran after him, the two shadowhunters leaving clouds of dust in their wake. Alec looked like he was about to follow, but Magnus noticed and grabbed his arm.

“Oh, no you don’t,” he scolded. “I’m going to drop you off at the institute, and you’re going to take some well-needed rest, okay?”

Alec opened his mouth to protest, but shut up at the sight of Magnus’s withering gaze. 

“Fine,” Alec sighed, and let him accompany him to the Institute. Magnus grinned.


End file.
